My first time meeting an Arachne
by GodDoubleDamnit
Summary: This is a story I wrote for an artist I rather enjoy. Her character inspired me to write a small story and I shall of course continue to write about it.
1. Chapter 1

Today was a very interesting day. I was relaxing in my house as a nasty storm brewed outside. It was around 8:33 pm while I was watching a new episode of my favorite show "Cooking With Cute monster girls." Yes, look I enjoy monster girls and learning how to cook. Today's recipe featured a centaur woman preparing he famous cookies. They rather love cookies since they have sugar in them. But back on topic! The woman was coating the cookies with even more sugar when I heard something crash in my backyard. I rushed to my glass screen door and saw… her. A woman was laying in my backyard and was not moving. Opening the door, I hurried through the storm and picked her up. She was covered in mud leaves and looked like hell. As I rushed her inside, I laid her on the couch and started to tend to her. First, I grabbed a towel and started to dry her off, I had to warm her up from the storm outside. It was fall and the storms here were always colder. Once I had dried her off, I got a much better look at her. She was an Arachne (A half woman half spider). I had heard tales of them and even did a bit of research on them. But this was the first time I ever saw one. With her hair and body marking she appeared to be a wolf spider. You see her hair was dark amber and her skin was a very dark blue… it was almost black. I then noticed one other thing. It hit me as all of her eyes opened at once and looked at me. She was naked as the day she was hatched. Her very large breasts pointing up to the ceiling. I did my best not to look, but she had caught me. Stammering as I grabbed another towel I covered her chest and then got another towel for her lower half. Her voice was low, and she mumbled out something before she grabbed my hand and pulled it close to her. As she caressed and nuzzled my hand, she fell back asleep. The cooking show was still going on in the background but I could not focus on it. No, right now all I could do was focus on her. I tended to the small cuts on her body but I could only do it with one hand. When I tried to move my left hand which she had captured, she would pull it close and nibble on it gently. This seemed to be a way of her showing her affection. So with one hand I manged to dressed her wounds, dry her body and her hair. The problem now was trying to pull away from her. I knew I couldn't as she was much stronger than I was but I had a plan. Using my right hand I slid It under her body and scooper her into my arms. Now she was pretty tall around the same height as me which is six feet tall. But as soon as I slide my arm under her and lifted her she curled around me. She was so light that I could have taken her any where. But now another problem. Where to take her? The bed room might send a mixed message and I wouldn't want that. Could you imagine the papers? "Scientist takes woman he found into her bed room while she slept!" No… I knew what I had to do. It took about 20 minutes and allot of shuffling but at the end of it. I managed to sit on the couch and put a blanket over us. Her body was rather warm and once we relaxed she wrapped all six of her arms around me and rested her chin on my left shoulder. It was a kind of good news bad news. The good news is she was covered, comfortable, and I could watch my show and relax. The bad news is that she had a hold of me even more so, and that her bare chest was pressed against my body. I knew that I wasn't going to get much sleep. Something came over me and I started to gently pet her back while humming softly like you would sooth a child. I do not know if the reaction was good or bad but she started to nibble on my neck gently. Once again it wasn't like a bite to stop… more like a tender nibbling. This raised even more problems and my humming started to suffer from it. I tried my best not to focus on anything but the tv. But that wonderful feeling of her nibbling my neck and her hot breath caressing the now wet parts of my neck forced me to close my eyes and try to think of anything else… As I drifted from thought to thought trying not to get excited I must have dosed off.

In the morning I felt her nuzzle me a bit and her breathing had changed. The cute little snore she would give off now and then changed to a whimper. My eyes opened quickly, and I looked down. I did not get her dressed. My heart started to race as I wondered what I should do! Slowly her eyes opened and we locked eyes. Swallowing my fear I offered her soft. "Good morning." Then I closed my eyes ready for what will come next. Will it be yelling? Will it be an attack? Fear had gripped my heart and panic raced through my mind. My hands started to shake. What if she thinks I tried something? I was so stupid to do this! I snapping out of my panic filled dazed as she caressed my cheek with one of her hands. "Good morning." She guided me to look into her eyes. She was kind and I hope understanding about this. Clearing my throat I focused myself. "Sorry I didn't get you dressed. I dried you off and then you got one of my hands and wouldn't let go. If you want, I can see if I have anything that can fit-" She placed a finger over my lips and shook her head. "Do not worry… this has happened before." She whispered softly. ~Wait it had?~ I thought to myself. As I went to say something she lifted herself up. Her face inches away from mine. All six of her hands moved to hold my face in place. We stared into each other's eyes for what felt like forever. I did not dare to look anywhere else when felt the towel that covered her chest fall onto me. No I was looking directly into her eyes. She leaned forward, and I blushed… was she going to kiss me? What is going on? Her mouth opened wide revealing all her teeth and fangs. I had noticed how her mouth was very different to a human woman. But as her mouth opened wider, I could see the unique shape. The saliva in her mouth dangled from her upper mouth to her tongue like vines in the amazon jungle. I still did not moved and then it happened. Her mouth closed on my glasses a few times. She started to chew on then a bit and I was treated to the view of her mouth opening and closing over and over. Then as I heard a weird snap, she sighed softly and pulled her head back. She removed a small twig that had got caught in her fangs and tossed it away. "Thank goodness I could not get that free last night." She smiled at me and caressed my cheek once again. Two things had to happen. First, I needed to get her off my lap before she noticed the sudden change down there. Second, I needed to get her clothes. "My na-name is Duckworth. You can call me duck for short if you wish. Now please let me get you clothes and then I can make us breakfast." I said as I started to move her. But she then stood up letting the towels fall off of her. I was treated to a very glorious sight before me. Shaking her head she began to stretch. "I am fine with being naked duckworth." She said with a cute wink before she started to walk around my place looking around. "Oh Duckworth. Where is the powder room?" She asked as she picked up one of my dvds and looked it over. I pointed down the hall and informed her where it was. She quickly skipped down the hall to the bathroom. I moved quickly to my bed room and cursed myself for getting so excited! I managed to change into my normal day wear clothes which consisted of a shirt and slacks with a nice pair of warm socks. I also managed to calm myself down. I moved to the kitchen to see what I had to make for breakfast. Putting on a pot of coffee I flipped through my cook books to find the perfect thing. I needed something easy and something that would please her. Oh thats it! As I turned the stove on and started to cook the sausage egg mc muffins I turned the radio on the play soft music as it helped me when I did tasks like this. It wasn't long until the food was ready, I made plenty but still she had not come out of the bathroom. I set the food on the table and hurried over to the bathroom. Lightly knocking on it I spoke. "Is.. everything okay in there?". I heard a surprised yelp from her and then some scrambling around before the toilet flushed. The water from the sink was the next thing I heard before she called out. "I will be out in a minute!" Oh okay she was good. Moving back to the kitchen I sat across the empty table before she walked back out. She had a towel around her body and sat down. Well at least she is now covered but I also noticed something else. With her dark skin I noticed her cheeks were a bit flushed. "Is everything okay? Ohh.. I never caught your name." I asked with a bit of worry in my voice. "I-I-I am marina." She seemed nervous. Did it all finally catch up to her what happened? We finished our food quickly enough and as I washed the dishes she asked me one question that I did not expect to hear. "Whats with those magazines in your bathroom?" My jaw hit the floor and I remembered that is where I had one of my stashes. I swallowed hard and looked over at her. Yes they were adult magazines and yes they were of Monster girls. So… Now this is bad.


	2. Chapter 2

"Those magazines? Well, um" Clearing my throat I looked away rubbing the back of my head. "They are for research purposes! You see, I am a scientist and I am studying monster girls so I need all the information I can get on them." 100% a lie but I needed to roll with it. All of her eyes looked at me and narrowed slightly. Did she see through my bluff? Then a coy smile appeared on her face. We had finished breakfast, and she stood up and walked over slowly to me. "You want to study monster girls, huh? Well then, maybe if you are good, I will let you- oops." She said playfully as she dropped her towel. Her naked body was in front of me and I can not explain in mere words how good it looked. Swallowing my nerves in a loud gulp my eyes darted up to hers. I had to be good I had to fight back. "Y-Y-Your towel fell Marina." I said in a whisper as I leaned down to grab her towel. She took a step closer and her pelvis pushed into my face. "Clumsy me." She said as our eyes now locked to each other's. I felt her soft flesh right on my nose, mouth, and chin. I could have sworn I felt a bit of heat. My eyes now widen with a mixture of panic and lust but I held firm. My hand probing the ground until I found her towel. Grabbing it I stood up and wrapped it around her body covering those massive mountains on her chest. She leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "Thank you… But now I need some clothes. Mine are gone and I have no idea where they are at." Her hot breath was dancing along my cheek as she whispered this to me. I said nothing I just nodded and rushed to my room. Going through the many outfits I had I found a shirt that was well worn and stretchy and a pair of boxers. This would have to do! As I looked at these items I could not help but picture her wearing them, her getting her wonderful scent on them. I was envious of these articles of clothing. They get to cling to her body and hug her tightly. But I can not! If I were to give into my carnal pleasures they will label me as a monster. A man who took advantage of an innocent woman. Shaking my head of all impure thoughts I hurried back to her and noticed she wasn't in the kitchen. Moving to the living room I saw her their laying on the couch, the towel tossed away and the sun kissing her naked body. She did not have a care in the world! When I approached her and offered her the clothes, she seemed almost disappointed in the prospect of me giving them to her. She looked at the shirt then giggled as she started to tear holes in it for her other arms. Once she finished she slid the shirt on which was very tight on her. She then slid the boxers on with a cute wiggle of her rump and thorax. Covering her in these clothes was a mistake! Her breasts were now even more perky and the entire outfit clung to her like a second skin. I needed to leave. I needed to go take the coldest shower in the history of man. "Shower!" Is all I said as I hurried to the bathroom. I stripped my clothes off and noticed that my body had betrayed me. Stepping in the shower I only turned the cold water on and let that ice water cover me. It was hell! Not only fighting ever urge inside of me but to push my body to this extreme. I started to clean myself and wondered if I were to release here what would happen. Would she be able to notice? Would it provide any relief? Damn it! Focus man don't let your mind go. Later… Do it later! As I stepped out of the shower I was greated by the warmth of the room and sighed heavily. I started to dry myself and then put on my sweat pants, my college t-shirt. I left the bathroom and tossed all the dirty stuff in the hamper. Now I had to plan on what to do next. I had to figure out a few things. Once I got to the living room I sat across from her on the love seat. We talked for a bit. I found out that the storm had destroyed the nest she had made. She said it was easier to make a nest then rent a place. But now she is homeless… The people of this city try to help out monster girls or demi humans as much as they can but its allot of paperwork I have heard. I was lost in thought trying to figure out if I should contact the few people I knew that would help her when she straddled my lap. I… I didn't even see her move but there she was her large breasts right in my face as she looked down at me. Two of her hands moved down to grip my hands and hold them. Two more rested on my biceps while the final two drapped over my shoulders. She looked down into my eyes and rested a bit. "I could always stay here with you." She said in a soft tone. Her hips moving to grind against me. "I am sure I can think of a proper way to pay rent." A teasing giggle escaped her lips as she said that. "Maybe you can do a few tests on my and see if I am like the other girls." Her playful tone was slurring just a bit. "Besides I promise I wont bite too hard." She said in a hush tone as all of her teeth gently glanced along my neck. My hands held her hands and gripped them. I was starting to lose it again. Why did it have to be a spider girl? What did it have to be her? Why did-Wait spiders get drunk off caffeine! She was already starting to get drunk off the coffee. NO! This will look real bad! "Mar-" I turned to say something but it was too late. She captured my mouth with hers and she started to kiss me. I felt her tongue push into my mouth and start to dance with mine. My hands were struggling to do something but she held them firm. My eyes widen with fear and pleasure at the same time. I was not going to hold on for much tongue. I could felt that hot tongue of hers push into my mouth even more. Our tongues having a battle inside my mouth as I tried to do my best to push her out of mine but I couldn't. I was losing and loving it. Her arms that were drapped over my shoulders wrapped around the back of my head and pulled me deeper into the kiss. Her saliva was so hot, sticky, and plentiful! I could feel it seep out of both of our mouthes as we continued this passionate kiss. Then with the growth in my pants suddenly hitting something she let out a surprised moan into my mouth. The echo of the moan sent my head twirling even more. I wanted to fight... I didn't want to look like a bad guy taking advantage of her. But my body did not listen. I had to counter attack! The air in my lungs started to burn wanting to be released and replaced with fresh air. Our tongues glancing and clashing into each other like two fencers dueling to the death! I pressed the attack by pushing her tongue up to the roof of my mouth. I then held it in place as my lips covered my teeth. I clamped down slightly on her tongue and began to hum hard. Sending harsh vibrations through her tongue to push the arrack even more my tongue slid along the bottom of her tongue while still pressing it up against the roof of my mouth. I could feel her tongue wiggle inside of my mouth as she tried to fight back but I had the total advantage! I had her tongue trapped in two places and she couldn't do anything. Feeling her hands and arms start to squeeze me more while her thighs clamped shut I knew it was going to be over soon. My eyes locked onto hers and I could see them start to glaze over. I then felt the heat on my lap coming from between her legs. My second sword was ready to strike while she was unable to do anything. Thrusting my hips up I felt our clothes crash into each other and she let out another surprised moan. Her hands letting go as she pulled her head back. I could see the blush on her face as I gasped for that sweet wonderful air. I moved my hands to grip her sides, as I did this I puleld her forward and bite the side of her neck. Her entire body started to shake as she cried out in even more pleasure. All six of her arms wrapped around me as she slammed her hips down. "YES!" She yelled loudly into my shoulder as she suddenly bit the side of my neck as she bit the side of my neck she lost control. Her bite was magical. There was a tiny bit of pain but it was drowned out by the flood of pleasure I felt. That is when I hugged her just as tight. I did not mean to but it was my body. It didn't listen to me anymore. I just hugged her and couldn't stop. Her body continued to twitch ontop of mine as her teeth and fangs still sank into my flesh. That is when I noticed I could not move. With her ontop of me and the bite making it so I couldn't move we slowly slid to the side of the couch. I tried to talk but knew even breathing wrong caused immense pleasure. My eyes slowly looked over to hers and noticed that her eyes were glazed over. She was done. So there we lay on the love side with her ontop and me unable to move. I am glad I live alone… If someone were to walk in it would look very bad. My neck, mouth, and lap were covered in her juices andall I could do is smile.


End file.
